


Retained

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Presents, Revelations universe, Tea, mentions of jokamu, mentions of kazander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Unlikely friends have teatime while their regal spouses are off somewhere doing sibling bonding.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob & Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 6





	Retained

**Author's Note:**

> A short, happy fic written for Jakob's birthday!

It was said that the first King-Consort of the new Valla was meticulous whenever he got into the cleaning or the kitchens, but meticulous seemed too tame for his current display. He had been standing for several minutes now agonizing over the most ideal way to present the finger sandwiches he had, just prior to this step, taken the time to trim in absolutely uniform shapes. 

After that it was outside, adjusting the settings on a small outdoor table _just so_ in order to be, well, perfect. The castle staff mistook his attention and the excess energy to his movements as nerves. He was preparing to host the King-Consort of Nohr, after all.

They were wrong. It was excitement. His friend Kaze was coming for tea. His first friend outside of the ones he'd grown up with, whose kindness managed to catch him so off-guard in its consistency that he'd deemed this one alright, actually. That was, once he was sure Kaze wasn't trying to assassinate his liege again - or worse, trying to usurp his position as her loyal jack-of-all-trades eye candy. But he wouldn't, and he wasn't, and he was overly considerate and surprisingly thoughtful and he wasn't driven off by Jakob's biting initial attitude like most people, and Jakob felt like he understood what it meant for someone to embody the word "charming."

" _This may come as a surprise to you_ ," he'd once said, " _but I have, historically, found it difficult to make friends_ ." And at this, Kaze had given him a bright, kind smile and said, " _That's not a surprise at all._ "

He'd been so gobsmacked by the juxtaposition of the statement's presentation and its content that, after the shock wore off, he started laughing. Which got Kaze chuckling. It was, possibly, the most relaxed they'd ever been around each other at that point. 

" _Shall I take it, then, that you consider me one of those? A friend?"_ Kaze had asked, once the laughter cleared, and, with a feigned scoff, Jakob went, " _I can't believe you have to ask._ "

It was a fond memory, all things considered, a point of light within a dark and difficult time. And while he had made other friends there too, Kaze retained that special distinction of being the first new person he really trusted since Flora and Felicia.

His reminiscence had apparently eaten through enough time for the Nohrian royals to arrive, as a servant scuttled in with news they had reached the castle, and that his wife had already dragged King Xander off to show him something. The King-Consort was being escorted to the garden for him. As soon as they were dismissed, Jakob turned to grab the food and supplies he'd prepared, and hurried off to beat them there.

He managed to get things set just so as Kaze was shown into the garden, his escort excusing themselves with a bow. Kaze's disposition went from mild and formal to warm as he approached. He chuckled when he looked just beyond Jakob, his closed hand going up before his mouth.

"Don't tell me you set this all up yourself, Jakob."

Jakob puffed out his chest with pride. "Of course I did. When I wish for perfection, I can trust nobody else." The two were close enough now to properly greet each other, pulling together for a brief hug before Jakob showed him to his seat.

"I'm aware the garden is no longer as resplendent as it was back in the spring, but hot tea and the crisp air of early winter are a wonderful combination." The clime of their Valla was far favorable when stacked against the deep north of Nohr. It would have been biting outside by now back at the Fortress. "I hope you do not mind?"

"I've been surviving Nohr so far," Kaze replied, a sly mirth coming through. "I think I can manage one teatime here."

"Good." Jakob sat down. "It would be a hassle to move this all back inside." Kaze chuckled again at that, something light and melodic, and Jakob could feel himself relax.

"...I'm sorry my wife made off with your husband," he said, leaning forward to pour out their first cup of tea. "She's been looking forward to showing Xander a new move she came up with for about two weeks now."

"It's alright! He finds it easier to dote on his siblings now. I enjoy seeing how happy it makes him." Kaze wrapped his hands around the cup idly, and Jakob wondered if he regretted removing his gloves. "I think he will understand your refusal to hand your work off to anyone else," he teased.

Jakob scoffed, feigning mild offense. "As I said, I needed everything to be perfect. And I won't see my efforts wasted. If you do not try one of those sandwiches, I will have someone leave them by your pillow while you sleep."

Without missing a beat and serene as ever, Kaze leaned forward. "Well. I suppose I can't have that. I'm a light sleeper, after all." He placed a sandwich onto his plate.

They spent a bit of time conversing over their refreshments, catching up on the goings-on of their families and their current homes. It gave Jakob a tinge of homesickness at times, when Kaze spoke about his life in Nohr, but he at least had the benefit of Valla forming into a bit of a mishmash of both the other countries. He wondered if Kaze ever felt the same way when he shared some Hoshidan thing he learned.

He'd been keeping an eye on Kaze's tea, and, once he noticed Kaze was done, and a lull hit the conversation, he smoothly exited his chair.

"I will admit, Kaze, I was rather stingy on filling our first pot of tea. You see, I've discovered something delightful recently, and I wanted to break it out here." In all honesty, his excitement was rather poorly concealed. It seemed to catch Kaze off guard.

"Alright…" Kaze cocked his head a little. "Just what is it you wish to share?"

He was glowing with pride. "Wait right here. I shall return!" And he scampered back off towards the kitchens, his long stride already perfect for quickly crossing ground in and around a castle. Kaze was left sitting there amongst the still winter air, nibbling on another sandwich, until Jakob came striding back in carrying a steaming kettle in one hand, and a glass teapot in the other. When he drew closer, Kaze could see something green and round rolling around in the teapot. Jakob placed the teapot down on the table with a sense of triumph and cleared his throat.

"I have had the joy of encountering these things called ' _tea flowers_ ' thanks to a delightfully serendipitous visit to market. I was told they've become rather popular in Hoshido after being introduced from some overseas merchant?" He didn't know how recently that was, or if Kaze would have gotten the chance to experience them previously. If he had, he was at least being kind by not cutting him off and saying so. Jakob raised the steaming kettle. "Now, this may be _old hat_ to you, but it is still rather novel to me, so please bear with my excitement to share with you." 

He removed the lid from the teapot and carefully poured the boiling water in. As the water filled its glass container, the ball began to change. Slowly, thin leaves began to detach from the sides of the orb and unfurl, folding back slowly as they were softened by the water and the heat. Layer after layer of green shaped stripped away, revealing pops of white petals that began to do the same. As that flower unfurled, another, smaller green orb popped out of it, and the process began anew, showing off a vibrant purple flower whose hue was evident even as the water was turning a light brown. It was a gorgeous little display, almost more decoration than beverage at this point.

"Well?" Jakob asked, expectant. "What do you think?"

"They're very beautiful," Kaze replied, motioning to Jakob that he should probably sit back down now (he did). "They are certainly something one would expect you to appreciate."

Jakob narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaze laughed. "Something that's ornamental as well as practical like that suits you well. Ah!" He was struck by a revelation. "That's right, I almost forgot." He reached into some hidden pocket of his clothes, pulling out a small white box tied with glistening opalescent ribbon. Kaze set it down in the middle of the table. Jakob stared at it.

"...It's a little early, but it made more sense to bring it on our visit than have it sent after," Kaze explained, noting Jakob's confusion. Silence hung in the air for a moment more. ".....For your birthday?"

" **Oh!** " Jakob flushed, understandably flustered about forgetting his own birthday was right around the corner. "....My apologies. I simply didn't expect such a thing!" He was absolutely sure Kaze wasn't going to buy that, but it was fine. Best to try and move past that. "I appreciate the gesture in bringing it yourselves." Gingerly, he picked up the box, holding it with his fingertips as he placed it closer to himself. He undid the ribbon slowly, anticipation and a strange sense of nervousness rising within him as the knot came undone and the ribbon fell off the box. It was with this same hesitation he opened the box, sliding the top off and parting the padding inside to reveal…

A delicate golden rose in bloom. Literally, the petals were fashioned from thin sheets of gold, bent and shaped to mimic the iconic flower. It almost looked like it had been grown and cut rather than crafted by human hands. He lifted it out of the box and almost expected to feel the soft give of painted petals. Instead, he noticed a long pin set against the bottom.

"It's a hair ornament," Kaze said, as Jakob trailed a finger over the pin. "I thought you would appreciate the craftsmanship. Xander thought you might be able to use it for formal events."

Jakob finally stopped looking it over to meet Kaze's eyes. "It's a wonderful gift. I hardly feel deserving. I want you both to know my profound gratitude."

Kaze beamed. "I am glad you like it. I'm sure Xander will be as well." Jakob set it carefully back in its box, covering it back up to make sure it stayed safe. He even re-tied the ribbon. Kaze inclined his head towards the teapot. "....How long does that need to steep?"

Jakob quickly consulted his internal timer. "Another couple minutes, at least. Shall I regale you with stories of King Xander in his youth until then?"

Kaze sat forward, crossed arms leaning on the table. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow roses mean friendship! But gold suited a hair ornament better.
> 
> Proofread and Kaze portrayal approved by @medi (who also gave me the idea for the aforementioned hair ornament, thanks babe!)


End file.
